SOUL ROSE
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: When Madness is unleashed upon the unprepared world of Remnant, Ozpin calls upon Lord Death of the DWMA for help, but as the master of fate can not leave Death City he sends his beloved son across the dimensional rift to aid the headmaster. Can Kid and his weapon partners complete the task bestowed on them or will the world of Grimm prove too much? [UPDATED WHEN ABLE]
1. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** or **Soul Eater** nor do I claim to. I just like both show's and thought they went well together, so I wanted to write a little something.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Death the Kid moved quickly down the many hallways of his father's empty school, the clicking of his shoe heel echoing around, his shadow cast eerie images on the wall's as he passed dozens of flickering candles, the overhead fluorescent lights off for the night. He was making his way to the Death Room and subsequently his father, upon arrival he knocked then waited for admission, it came in the form of the door opening on its own.

Kid slowed his pace as he walked down a row of Torii Gates* leading him into the ever bright blue room his father spent nearly all his time in, surrounded by iron cross grave markers and numerous mirrors he uses to communicate with those in and beyond Death City.

Drawing closer to the small dais he could see his father's back and the mirror he was talking into, though it seemed to glow with what looked like green fire; something Kidd had never seen before and the person his father was talking to was odd as well. Silver hair and small rounded glasses, dressed in a green color scheme all smilingly normal things, something was just off, and he couldn't tell what.

"Hello there, won't you join us?" the man in the mirror asked suddenly.

Kid was spooked for a moment then was by his father's side in an instant looking into the mirror; his father bounced up and down saying, "hey there kiddo, thanks for coming I know it's late, but this is important. I'd like to introduce Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy a sort of sister school of the DWMA, behind him is the assistant headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. Oz, Glynda this is my son, Kid. I wish you all were meeting under better circumstances."

Kid looked behind the man he now knew as Ozpin to see the women his father mentioned, how he missed someone with such a presence was beyond him, "hello it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said not missing a beat.

"The pleasure is ours. Now Grimsby are you okay with this?" Ozpin asked.

Kid was taken back no one other then himself was supposed to know his father's real name, and he was furious at how informal this man was being, it was odd, absolutely everything about this situation so far has been.

Lord Death, on the other hand, wasn't upset in the slightest if anything he was almost happy, almost, "yes I'm sure, as much as I would like to come help I can't, so Kid..." he sang looking at his son, " how would you like to go on your first real mission as a Grim Reaper?"

"What?!" Kid was flabbergasted.

"Grimsby, maybe I should explain more before you send him out," Ozpin chuckled, "you were always horribly about these things," he added.

"Right, right you should, but first Liz, Patty! Would you join us over here you won't have to strain to hear if you did," Lord Death requested glancing behind him as two females walked towards the dais.

Kid stared, his eye twitching in disbelief 'how could they be wearing such unsymmetrical outfits.'

"Hello...hello, Lord Death, hay Kid," the taller of the girls stuttered.

"Hello Liz, now you two sit down. Oz anytime you're ready."

Ozpin chuckled, "little over a week ago now, archaeologist from Atlas another kingdom here on Remnant broke into an ancient tomb that in of itself is not the issue, it's what was stolen that is," he held up a silver chain necklace with a thumbnail-sized green pendant, it was carved in the shape of a rose.

"Dr. Merlot took the partner to this one, why he was there in the first place has yet to be revealed, but if memory serves Eibon was working on these centuries ago, and if I recall correctly he called them the Jade Rose of Dreams and the Amethyst Rose of Life."

"Yep, yep that's right he called the series Soul Rose, he planned to make more, but I don't think he ever got the chance too. I wonder why he hid them over there? Oh well, Eibon was a weird one," Lord Death remarked.

Kid had heard enough, "how do you know anything about Eibon?" he shouted furiously, "or even my father? How dare you be so casual with..."

"Now see here young man," Glynda spoke up, "I understand your frustration, I also don't know what's truly going on, but getting angry about it will solve nothing," she reprimanded staring him down.

Kid was embarrassed, but took it in stride, giving his apologies, he stepped back from the defensive position he had unconsciously placed himself in, in-between his father and the mirror.

"I was once a member of The Eight Guardians, more accurately the soul and memories of that person," Ozpin explained.

' _That would explain the strange feeling_ ,' Kid thought.

"Back to the matter at hand, these Roses shouldn't be here, whatever or whoever they come into contact with...goes, well a little..."

"Mad," Lord Death finished.

"I was going to say insane, but Mad works as well; I could send out some of my huntsmans, but I would be worried about them the whole time...if they turned, I don't even want to think of what could happen...or heaven forbid, a Grimm came into contact with one. That's why I contacted you, your world deals with this kind of madness constantly and has a higher tolerance against it than those of us here."

"I have a question," Kidd piped up, " if you were a member of father's guardians wouldn't you be able to retrieve them on your own? You already have one in your possession, as you said wouldn't you have gone mad by now?"

"You make a valid point, but it is the pendant, not the chain, humans are curious creatures, grabbing at a pendant or other simmering objects and turning them over in their hands to admire it, if you hold the chain you'll be fine. A few of the archaeologists found that out for us the hard way, poor devils," Ozpin answered ignoring the first question.

Kid sign, "alright."

"Pardon?" Ozpin asked.

"I'll come and help, it is my responsibility as a Grim Reaper after all, as well as retrieving any items having been made or belonging to Eibon would be most beneficial."

Lord Death beamed with pride, ' _he's grown up so fast_ ,' he mused, ' _I'm grateful you didn't follow your brother down his dark path, son_.' "Yes the plan is a go," he said aloud, "I'll take Kid to the catacombs and get him ready for the jump," he explained, "give us an hour to get everything up, okay?"

"Sound reasonable, thank you Grimsby, and it was nice to speak to you again it's been far too long," Ozpin responded with a sad smile.

"Same to you, bye."

The mirror fuzzed out leaving a silky black screen it gave a weak reflection of the Headmaster as he watched an amber colored light go out along the edge, two remained alight of the seven there once was.

"Are you going to fill me in on what just transpired or do I need to start guessing," Glynda questioned falling in step beside him as they made their way to another room in the deep vault beneath Beacon.

"We needed help," Ozpin answered.

Glynda shook her head as they arrived in a larger, but still relatively small room hidden in one of the back corners of the vault. This room was set up similarly as the other; a long crimson colored carpet led from the door to a round rug about the same size as a Death Stalker. Resting at its center was what looked like an oversized child's gyroscope, it was evident the old clockwork mechanism was meant to spin through with all the cobwebs, and dust it hasn't run in a very long time.

Oz sat down on the floor, lead against a support pillar of the school, ' _he looks exhausted_ ,' she thought to herself joining him, "now we wait," he said yawning.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

Note: Torii Gates - "is a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the mundane to sacred."

Note 2: I prefer the manga for Soul Eater, so everyone knows what world to keep in mind.


	2. Crossing Worlds

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** or **Soul Eater** nor do I claim to. I just like both show's and thought they went well together, so I wanted to write a little something.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

A gentle hand reached out and drew the headmaster from his slumber, a soft voice calling him. Once the fog lifted, Ozpin came face to face with his headmistress, "welcome back to the waking world," Glynda chuckled, "something is happening," she reported.

"A symbol started glowing, and then the rings began to rotate, I damn near jump out if my skin," she said, "how you didn't even stir to its obnoxiously loud grinding, is beyond me."

"I sleep very rarely and when I finally do not much can wake me up," Ozpin said smirking, "how many symbols are there now?" he asked pulling himself to his feet.

"Three make that four," she answered as another one lite up, and the device started spinning, "what is this thing? And what is it doing?"

"If it has a proper name I don't know it or can't remember, but the lights are the code for our world it's kind of like an address, each world is unique and ranges from six to thirteen emblems. Once it finishes it's sequence the outer ring will spin faster allowing a sphere of what looks like liquid silver to form around them; it acts as a doorway from one world to another.*

"You know as far-fetched as that sounds, it makes more sense than most of the things you've entrusted to me over the years."

As they spoke three more symbols lit up and a sphere started forming, the overwhelming noise coming from the contraption had Glynda cringing; she covers her ears to block it out, but it did little to help. As she was about to bolt from the room the silver surface rippled disrupting the sound. It slowed down to a whine not long after, just before stopping the liquid gave a flash then it, and the sound died, when she looked up the young man was standing with the two young lady's.

He and Ozpin were talking, but she couldn't hear them and judging from the body language of the other two women, they couldn't hear either.

After a few moments, the two magpies realized their female companions were having some difficulties which they laugh at and motion for the women to follow.

They walked out of the dingey vault to a cold, crisp night, "wow look at the moon, big sis, it's all broken!" The shorter of the two girls screamed as she jumped up and down grabbing at her sister, "yes Patty I can see that, you can let go of my arm now," the big sister screamed in reply, there hearing was starting to come back, but they still needed to shout.

"There's a plane already waiting, and I don't think we want to keep the pilot waiting much longer, he can be impatient at the best of times," Ozpin told Kid who also was looking at the moon, he didn't respond then a hand and voice broke his trance, "come on we need to get going."

Ozpin walked away Kid right behind; the women took a little longer. It was a twenty-minute walk to the landing pad where their transport was waiting, and when they arrived the most unpleasant of fellows was leaned against the metal frame of the door.

"About time you showed up," Ironwood greeted.

Kid instantly disliked this man dressed in white, the air of arrogance pouring off of him was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kid stood back as the men talked or more accurately argued, before long though, they were in the air Glynda stayed on school grounds well Ozpin accompanied the visitors. Several hours later they arrived at the coast where another person was waiting, their tattered red cape fluttering in the wind.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: *"The lights are the code for our world its kind of like an address, each world is unique and ranges from six to thirteen emblems, it acts as a doorway from one world to another"* - Can anyone guess this reference?

Note 2: Sorry this on the short side


	3. Encounter of the Grimm kind

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** or **Soul Eater** nor do I claim to. I just like both show's and thought they went well together, so I wanted to write a little something.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"I know we teach kids to fight and whatnot, but don't you think they're a bit, well underprepared," Qrow stated glancing at Ozpin, taking a swig from his flask.

"That's what you're questioning? There children, we're dealing with Merlot here. If we didn't need to keep this quite I would have a full task force take care of this," Ironwood hissed pacing back and forth.

"Excuse me, if I may ask something?" Kid asked looking at the general.

James stopped and looked at the boy with three white stripes in his hair, "go on," he encouraged folding his hands behind his back.

"Thank you," Kid said taking a deep breath, "WHY DO YOU HAVE A GLOVE ON ONE HAND AND NOT THE OTHER! AND..."

"SHUT UP, KIDD," Liz interrupted punching him into the dirt, "don't you dare start again. Everyone has their sense of fashion, symmetrical or otherwise," she reprimanded.

The three adults stood backs to the water each had either a grin, furious, or confused look on their faces, "What is wrong with these kids," Qrow asked.

"Good lord, this is the person you called for help, Oz," Ironwood chide.

"No, the one I called couldn't come, so he sent his son in his stead," Ozpin stated turning to look out beyond the blue water, to a small thin line on the horizon, "Qrow how certain are you of your information on this island?"

"Whoa now don't go questioning my network, ha, If I didn't know ya like I do I would drop you hear and now. Either way yes, I can say with confidence that Merlot was here within the last three days. There are many caves and old lava tubes running the course of the island, it's not overly large you could walk the whole length in about a day and a half, but it's crawling with Grimm. Also, the water is teaming with Sea Dragon's though there on the smaller side, thank heaven."

"What's a Grimm?" a voice asked making them turn, "It sounds super cool," Patty asked walking up to them, well Liz picked Kid up off the ground.

"Patty, do you remember when my father told us about the Creature's of Grimm when we were in the catacombs?" Kid shouted to her, rubbing at his bruised head.

"I think so...are they all black with a white and red mask, glowing yellow eyes, and can swim?"

The adults were stumped at first then a hiss emanated from behind them, they spin around to a serpent surfacing from the water, "what the hell?" Liz shouted attempting to hide behind Kid, who was staring in awe at the beast.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE," someone shouted making everyone turn tail and run towards the plane at the edge of the tree line. Everyone but Kid that is, he stood there gawking, before jumping out of the way of the Sea Dragon's lightning attack, "what beauty, such exquisite symmetry, oh how I love you!" he sang bouncing back and forth avoiding the onslaught.

"Oh for the love...Patty."

"On it big sis," the girl said her whole frame glowed a bright pink before her shape shrunk, the light disappeared, and a silver and black gun was resting in Liz's hand, who began to fire on the Grimm.

"What the..." Ironwood mumbled looking back at the sound, "damn, Oz! Qrow!" he called, "one of the girls is missing."

"Crap, come on Jimmy boy," Qrow yelled heading back down the beach.

"Wait..." Ozpin called, they ignored him.

Qrow reached Liz and said, "what the hell do you think you're doing? We need to run, the other girl is already missing," he tried dragging her away, but she pushed him off.

"My sister's right here and our Meister is being an idiot," she told him as she continued to fire, the rounds kept bouncing off the Grimm's skin, but one shot found its way into the glowing eye.

The sudden loss of symmetry snapped Kid back to reality, "what the!? Liz, how could you? It was perfect, and now it's just a piece of unsymmetrical garage," he complained.

The injured Sea Dragon released another attack directed at Kid's back before it could reach him, he leaped out of the way slowing for Qrow and Ironwood to finish the Grimm off, as it vaporized three more Sea Dragon's appeared.

"Okay that's it, we need to go NOW," Ironwood shouted.

"Like hell I am," Kidd started, "one of them is perfect, maybe even two, but THREE...they are not in sync at all. I won't stand for it! Liz, Patty," he called.

"Right," Liz said tossing her transformed sister toward Kid before running after and transforming herself.

Kid lept backward and caught his weapon partners before landing, "I'm not even messing around," Kid said, "alright you two, let's go SOUL RESONANCE!"

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	4. HIATUS NOTICE

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** or **Soul Eater** nor do I claim to. I just like both show's and thought they went well together, so I wanted to write a little something.

* * *

 **_[ NOTICE ]_**

* * *

Hey everyone I'm so sorry I didn't post on the 11th like I was supposed to and I'm REALLY sorry to do this, but as of now SOUL ROSE is going to be on hiatus, blame the holidays. :( I will be getting a new chapter up after the new year. Thanks for the patients Marry Christmas and a happy New Year!

 **~~[ Nmjd1234isaZombie ]~~**

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	5. Spark of Devastation

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** or **Soul Eater** nor do I claim to. I just like both show's and thought they went well together, so I wanted to write a little something.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"What the hell is this kid?" Qrow asked as he, Ironwood and Ozpin watched Kid obliterate one of the Sea Dragon Grimm in a single hit.

"What kind of weapon is he using? I've never seen anything like it," Ironwood said genuinely surprised, 'this could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands,' he thought a smirk forming.

'He's holding back?' Ozpin thought to himself, brows furled.

"Liz, Patty are you two okay?" Kid asked dodging a lightning strike.

"We're good, a bit dizzy, but good," Liz said.

"I see stars, big sis," Patty added.

"I'm glad; I lost your wavelengths for a moment…"

"Ya, that resonance felt weird."

"Agreed, we can talk later let's finish this," Kid said, jumping into a somersault and shooting at the second Grimm.

The compressed wavelength ammunition found there mark in the Grimms eye; it reared back in pain well the third Dragon sent a bolt knocking Kid into the sand. He landed shared, Liz was dislodged from his grip.

"BIG SIS!" Patty cried as the elder Thompson sister disappeared.

"I see her Patty," Kid said spotting the weapon still sliding in the sand.

He jumped to his feet moments before twin blasted came from the Sea Dragons turning the sand into glass, he scooped up Liz as the beasts took to the air.

"They can FLY!?" Kid screamed as a large object flew past him with a tremendous roar.

"Come on," Qrow said appearing beside Kid and grabbing his arm.

"Not a chance," he retorted watching his arm free, as the rocket made contact with the Grimm Kid had injured moments before finishing it.

The remaining Sea Dragon rose higher into the sky, "we need to go NOW!" Ironwood shouted to Qrow and Kid dropping the used launcher into the sand and turning back towards the sparse woods.

The two did as well, the Grimm dived into the surf, full force shooting lightning from its maw, sending a wave of electrified water at the group, "SHIT!' Qrow swore, morphing into a bird, rising higher into the air.

The engine of the airship they had used came to life, Ozpin maneuvered over the trees to Kid well Ironwood repealed down on a cable to try and grab him, Kid tossed Liz at the outstretched hand, she transformed and took hold as Patty came flying at her, she too transformed and wrapped her arms around Liz's waist.

Kid attempted to summon Beelzebub, but his powers sparked and zapped him making his hand numb, 'not good, not good, not good, ' his minded said on repeat as he forces his legs to move faster.

Qrow came back around he changed before grabbing Kid, using his scythe and shotgun to launch them into the air, the blade caught in the side of a tree that shook and groaned at the sudden strain.

The wave covered the beach and most of the forest floor, sparks danced on the water's surface, "kid grab that branch, my grip is slipping," Qrow said.

Kid reached for the said branch, but it broke under his weight sending him falling to a lower limb and the free-falling one to smack into his head, he let off a string of curses.

"Geez you kiss your mother with that mouth," Qrow muttered under his breath, the ship came above them letting the cable down, Qrow turned into a bird and grabbed it in his talons guiding it to Kid.

Ironwood took control from Ozpin, and they moved towards a rocky cliffside far from the water's edge and Sea Dragons. He landed in a small clearing and the group made camp.

"I gotta admit I was doubtful about you kid, but you got some skill," Qrow said from across the campfire well Liz looked at the cut on Kid's forehead.

"He may have skill, but it doesn't excuse the fact he is a child," Ironwood chided, "that was foolish to run into that fight," he said turning to look at the boy.

"I have faced much fiercer foe's then that," Kid retorted, "ow, Liz that stings!"

"Well excuse me, it's not normal for you to get hurt like this," Liz said.

"Ya, are you alright?" Patty asked from Ozpin's side.

"He was in a fight, everyone gets hurt in a fight," Qrow said taking a swig of his flask.

"I will be fine, Patty, " Kid said between clenched teeth, Liz wiped the last of the cleaning solution off and put a bandaid on.

Ozpin handed Patty his Scroll, "okay," the girl hummed, pulling up a game.

"Patty, what do you say?" Liz scolded.

"Right, sorry, thank you, Mr. Oz," Patty said.

"Back to the discussion at hand," Ironwood said irritation seeping into his voice, "he is still a student, Oz, you can't be serious that he can help?"

Ozpin didn't answer he studied the young Grim Reaper; something was off with that fight he was sure of it, "Remnant to Oz can you hear me?" Ironwood said waving a hand in the headmaster's face.

Still no reply, "leave him be, something's got him thinking deep, let him come out of it in his own," Qrow said pulling some ration packs from the ship.

"I'm not a student, not in this world," Kid said, "I do not need to be a student even in my own," he added, "I'm the son of Death himself a Grim Reaper, fighting monsters like that is nothing…"

Liz's hand connected with the back of Kid's skull, "LIZ!? What was that for," he shouted.

"Kid you got hurt, and you're not healing as you should," she said.

"I'll be fine, Liz," Kid said, "I'm more worried about our resonance."

"What is this 'resonance' thing you keep talking about?" Qrow asked tossing him and Liz a food pack.

"That will take some time to explain, from what my father told me of this world Soul Wavelength, Soul Resonance, Death Weapons their Meister's and both the concept of Magic, Kishin eggs and Madness are not native here," Kid said opening the food.

"Ya, I only understood half of what you said," Qrow said, Ironwood paced behind him.

"I'll keep it simple, Liz and Patty are Death Weapons you saw them transform and I am a Meister I use then to fight beings called Kishin eggs people who are influenced by Madness," Kid explained, "I can show you a Soul Wavelength," he said handing his half-finished food to Liz and moved a few steps from the fire.

Kid took a deep breath as he concentrated on projecting his soul he floated up a few inches as a blue orb took shape a rush of wind washed over the group almost putting the fire out, Ozpin came back to his sense and looked over panic filled his eyes as he sprang to his feet.

"NO, STOP!" he screamed, but it was to late the same spark from earlier, shattered Kid's partially formed Soul Wavelength and the Grim Reaper fell to the ground unmoving.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: We are back in business people. :D


	6. Laying out a Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** or **Soul Eater** nor do I claim to. I just like both show's and thought they went well together, so I wanted to write a little something.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

This chapter is dedicated to **BloodRedJay **for correctly naming the reference from chapter two.

* * *

"KID!" Liz shouted jumping from her seat.

The others followed suit; Liz flipped Kid on his back, he seemed only to be asleep, "what was that?" she asked looking at the headmaster as he knelt across from her.

"I'm sorry this happened, but he will be fine that I can assure you of," Ozpin told her, "I notice something was wrong earlier, and it took some time for me to dredge up the memories from my time with Eibon. It's the wavelength of his soul because this is a world so different compared to the one you all originated from, it will be disrupted for a time, well it syncs," he explained, "you'll also have a difficult time with your Soul Resonance."

"Kid is not going to be happy about that," Liz said.

"Is he going to be okay big sis?" Patty asked

"He'll be fine, Patty, don't worry," Liz said.

"Let's load him in the ship," Ironwood spoke up, "I'll take first watch," he added scooping up the small frame.

Qrow and Ozpin where taken aback by the general, it was a rare thing nowadays for the man to display this side of himself.

The night passed in uneasy silence, Ozpin was on watch now Qrow having woke him moments before; Liz joined him by the fire around sunrise, she sat across from him and watched the dying embers dance into the twilight of morning.

"Something on your mind, young one?" Ozpin asked.

"Nothing really, I'm worried…"

"Understandable, but he will be alright, it takes time for this process to be completed."

"I'm mad, also," she said, "why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"My memories of Eibon and his time here on Remnant are over eight hundred years old, and I'm severely thousand, trying to remember anything not pertaining to my world is difficult, to say the least," Ozpin said chuckling, "I'm acutely older then Grimsby."

"Older than Lord Death!?" Liz exclaimed.

"Yes, but that is a story for another time," he said, "it will still be awhile for Kid to wake up. I would try and get some more sleep, in the coming day's thing will get quite busy."

"I have a younger sister I can survive on little sleep," Liz joked.

Ozpin laughed, "my last incarnation had siblings, they can be a handful."

Liz joined him before the pair fell into a comfortable silence, the birds giving their morning call to rise from sleep.

* * *

A heartbeat, his heartbeat, was what Kid felt reverberating through his skull down into his teeth as he woke up, "what hit me," he muttered sitting up dislodging a blanket someone had covered him with.

Kid looked around at the silver and gray of the ship, light flowed in from the cockpit window and open door, looking at the shadows he's guessed it was mid-afternoon; rising to his feet proved a lengthy task making the Grim Reaper winded. Once out of the ship Kid saw his weapon partners leaned back in the grass, well the others were nowhere in sight.

"Liz, Patty!?" Kid called walking over to the girls.

The Thompson sisters jumped up, shouting and hugging Kid, "you were so mean to scare us like that," Patty said, "it's not even Halloween."

"Patty, please release me," Kid struggled to say as the younger sister bear-hugged him, "I can't breathe!"

"Oops," was Patty's response followed by one final squeeze, before she let Kid go.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Kid asked once he caught his breath.

"I'll let that headmaster fellow fill you in on that," Liz said, "as for the other's their scouting out where we'll be heading once you had woke up," she explained.

"Well I'm up, let's get moving," Kid said.

The girls led Kid up a steep hill, where he spotted two of the older men, 'the other must be flying around,' Kid said he thought the ability to change into a bird was amazing, not so much for the flying as he can do that, but for how birds feathers are remarkably symmetrical.

"Well someone finally decided to join us," Qrow remarked coming up behind the trio; Ozpin and Ironwood looked over at the voice.

"Yes well, we can discuss that later," Kid said walking over to the headmaster's, "how is our target looking?"

"Other than what we ran into yesterday things are quite," Qrow started.

"The island is at eleven o'clock," Ironwood said handing Kid a pair of binoculars, "that seam of black marked by blue is where we need to go."

"Do we have a plan or are we going to wing it?" Kid asked studying the island, "how close did you get to the island?" he asked, "I see a lot of movement."

"We're forty miles away how can you see anything more than an outline!?" Ironwood asked genuinely.

"I'm a Grim Reaper my eyes are better than a human which allows me to pick out finer details," Kid explained.

"Everyone we need to stay on task," Ozpin interjected upon noticing both Ironwood and Qrow readying themselves to speak, "the plan is for you and your partners along with myself to sneak on the island well, General Ironwood and Qrow draw any Grimm to the opposite side."

"We'll keep them busy for as long as we can well you search the tunnels network belowground and between fights we'll look above ground," Ironwood added.

"Sounds good when do we move out?" Kid asked.

"At first light," Qrow said.

"For now get some more rest and food," Ozpin added pushing the Reaper back towards camp, Liz and Patty followed suit, leaving Qrow and Ironwood.

Once out of earshot the general turned to the scythe wilder, "the kid's been out for three day's do you really think its a good idea for…"

"Oz is going with him," Qrow interrupted, "we'll get this mission done then we can all go back to our happy lives," he continued taking a long drag from his flask.

Ironwood shook his head at the man as he walked back to camp, making a mental list of what they would need for tomorrow.

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	7. Divide and

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** or **Soul Eater** nor do I claim to. I just like both show's and thought they went well together, so I wanted to write a little something.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

A low fog hung over the area as four figures made their way towards the edge of the water, having left the ship in a clearing, waves gently lapping at the sandy beach in the weak light of dawn. Qrow emerged first from the thin tree line his sword drawn, Ironwood following with Ozpin a step behind a small craft suspended between them.

"Clear," Qrow whispered, "I'll keep an eye out above, see you on the other side," he added before vanishing in a flurry of black feathers.

"I haven't mentioned how cool that it. Is transforming abilities a normal thing around here?" Kid asked, watching the feathers fall.

"No," Ozpin said, not elaborating on the subject.

Moving to the water's edge, Ironwood slipped the craft into the murky shallows, holding it steady so the Headmaster could board, followed by Kid then himself. The trio managed to cross to the island without running into any Sea Dragons or others of there brethren, much to their surprise and relief. Setting foot on the beach, Ironwood picked his way across the filed of rocks before disappearing into the vegetation down the sloping side of the island.

Once out of sight, Ozpin and Kid headed to the cliffside where Qrow had found an entrance to a cave network; stepping over the mossy rocks, the pair entered the black maw, shallow waves lapping at their feet, "stay behind me Profesor," Kid said walking ahead.

"Something is wrong," Ozpin whispered soon after the entry vanished from view.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked, looking over his shoulder.

"We should have run into a Grimm by now."

Kid shrugged, "perhaps the others are doing a better job distracting the beasts than anticipated," he offered.

"No sounds of fighting have drifted into us from above…" Ozpin said, Kid stopped him, "what's wrong?" he asked the Reaper.

"You are right," Kid whispered, taking a step back, his slender frame shaking, "Kishin eggs dozens of them, and someone further in with a powerful Soul Wavelength. It almost feels like a witch!?"

"A witch!? Here in Remnant?"

"It feels like one, yes, but it could be something else as well."

"Better us than the others," Ozpin said, repositioning his cane and taking the lead moving them down the tunnel once more, "if it does turn out to be a witch, let me deal on them, you focus on the pendant."

Kid grabbed the Headmasters arm, stopping him, "we take care of this together," he stated, taking back the lead.

Ozpin stood taken back to a time when he had been in the Mad world working with Lord Death many years ago; shaking his head freeing his thoughts from the past, the Headmaster sprinted to catch up with the young Reaper.

* * *

Golden light filtered through the dense foliage of the conifer forest, Ironwood stalked along the ground keeping low gun drawn, silence hung heavy in the air as he moved. A prickling sensation shot up his spine, making him spin to find not the red eyes of a Grimm but of his fellow Huntsman.

"Qrow!?" the general hissed, lowering his weapon. "I almost shot you!"

"With that peashooter!? It wouldn't have done much," Qrow retorted in a harsh whisper, attempting to keep the trembling running through him from revealing itself. "Have you come across any Grimm?" he asked, looking around.

"Nothing!" Ironwood said, drawing himself to his full height, "It makes no sense, this place had been crawling with Grimm just yesterday," he added.

Before Qrow could offer his opinion, a movement behind the general caught the eye of the shapeshifting Huntsman, he motioned for Ironwood to look, he turned in time for a black blur to erupt from the foliage.

"Shit," Qrow shouted attempting to impale the thing, Ironwood tried to take aim, but the creature proved to fast even for the experienced Huntsman. Ironwood cried as teeth buried into the flesh of his remaining leg more from the suddenness of it then from pain. Qrow took a moment to study the thing, and to his surprise, it had been a Grimm that attacked them, but it ran off as fast as it appeared.

"What the hell kind of Grimm was that?" Ironwood inquired, poking at the bite wound.

"Don't mess with it," Qrow ordered, "that was a Little King; I've never seen one in person, only some photos. They shouldn't be here, they are a mountain-dwelling Grimm at least that's where most encounters take place."

"At least it shows there are still Grimm here, we should move on in case it comes back."

"Need to clean that leg, either way, I saw a clearing further down the hill. Need help?"

"I can manage it."

"Think the others are having better luck?"

* * *

Ozpin removed his cane from the body of what once had been a Grimm, he looks to Kid as he finished off another beast, "Morlot must be insane, beyond what any of us anticipated." he said guiding the Kishan egg over to Kid.

"I know a certain professor that would get along well with him," Kid smirked, "but now we are entering a domain I am quite familiar with."

Taking the offered soul, he let Liz eat it, "they're nice and even," a roar echoed towards them, "back to work it seems."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note:


	8. Reconvene?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY** or **Soul Eater** nor do I claim to. I just like both show's and thought they went well together, so I wanted to write a little something.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

After cleaning the bite, Ironwood and Qrow took stock of the situation, and decided to head underground, "there's a small cave entrance back pass where we were," Qrow said.

"Which means we can run into that Grimm again."

"If we move fast, we should be able to get past the area without interacting too much with it," Qrow said, putting away the medical supplies.

"Then we better get moving," Ironwood said, pulling himself to his feet a wave of dizziness washed over him unexpectedly.

He brushed it aside and followed Qrow down the hill; they made it to the entry without incident much to Ironwood's relief, the wound had started to throb, and he could feel the heat spreading across his skin from the bite.

"I'll take point," Ironwood said, moving past the huntsman.

"Fine by me, not much room to be swinging a sword or scythe in here," Qrow replied, glancing behind before following the general into the cave: little did the pair know they were being stalked.

* * *

Another round of Grimm went down fast for the Reaper and Headmaster, "why would you have a set of Kishin then Grimm," Kid mused as they took a moment to breathe, "wouldn't you want to go in a succession of weakest to strongest."

"It does seem odd," Ozpin said, "but Merlot has been nothing but normal his whole adult life."

Shots rang out further down the tunnel, stopping Kid's response, "that sounded like Qrow's shotgun," Ozpin said, moving closer to the sound hand cupped around his ear. The shots came once more, reverberating around the duo, "that is Qrow!? What are they doing down here?"

"We can ask later, right now it sounds like they're in trouble," Kid retorted, making his way towards the gunfire.

They approached the fighting slowly rounding the corner; they found Grimm laying dead there souls ready for collecting; entering the fray, the duo took down the remainder of the Kishin out.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes," Qrow said panting.

"Thank you for the assistance," Ironwood echoed, leaning against the rock face.

"What are you two doing down here?" Ozpin asked, pushing one of the corrupt souls towards Kid.

"We found nothing up top that serious, so we thought it would be a good idea to come in the tunnel network as the opposite side," Qrow explained, "what are those things by the way?" he asked, pointing to the red orbs.

"These are called Kishin eggs," Kid said, "Liz and Patty here eat them," he added, replacing the magazine in one of his weapons.

"Each Mister is responsible for collecting 99 Kishin eggs then the soul of a Witch. Before becoming a Death Scythe, that would be used by my father or eventually by myself," Kid said.

"That seems like a pain in the backside," Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask, "if the number we ran into is anything you two ran into, then you should be close."

"Hardly I have two weapons, so I need a 198 I'm only at 88 a nice symmetrical number, simply lovely, the number eight."

"Can we get back on track, people," Ironwood called, "we still need to find Merlot."

"LOOK NO FURTHER!" A voice bellowed around the group.

They looked around the tunnel to find nothing, "I SIMPLY LOVE DRAMATIC ENTRANCES," the voice came again, "LISTEN, MY INTREPID INTRUDERS, I'D LIKE TO POSE A GAME, I KNOW WHY YOU HERE AND WELL I'LL GIVE YOU UNTIL NIGHTFALL TO FIND ME. IF YOU CAN, I'LL SURENDER. BEST OF LUCK!"

Kid huffed, "this guy would definitely get along with professor Stine," he mused.

"Merlot, can't be serious!?" Ironwood scoffed.

"I think he is," Ozpin muttered.

"Guys got balls, I'll give him that," Qrow added.

"We already searched the whole island," Ironwood said, "you two didn't find any other tunnel entrances, did you?"

"None."

"Then its time to crack out another of a Mister's tricks," Kid said, taking a moment to center himself he activated his soul perception and search the island over.

A feeling of cold washed other over the trio, making them shiver, "what was that," Qrow asked.

"I found him," Kid said," he's at the far end of the island in a hidden room. By the way, general, did you know you've been poisoned?"

"What!?" Ironwood exclaimed.

"The bite!" Qrow yelled, "that Grimm must have been venomous."

"That would explain the dizziness," Ironwood muttered aloud.

"Jame's, I think it best you head back to the boat and wait well we take care of Merlot," Ozpin said, "running around and fighting will make things worse."

"I'll be fine..."

"Go back to the boat, I will not risk your life nor the others if you collapse!" Ozpin yelled; even Qrow raised an eyebrow at the volume the headmaster projected.

Ironwood locked eyes with the man, a silent battle raging between them, before he sighed, "fine, I'll wait for you in the boat."

* * *

 **_[ TO BE CONTINUED ]_**

* * *

Note: looking at about two more chapters before this story is done thanks for reading.


End file.
